Pokémon - Orion's Adventure
by AJTC5000
Summary: Set in the Pokémon region of Unova, Orion is a trainer with high ambitions and a cool attitude. In this adventure we follow Orion as he tackles Gyms, meets new friends, and discovers the secrets of the mysterious organisiation working in the shadows...
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, except for Orion. If I did there would be a lot more action.**_

"Orion!"

"Urgh…"

"ORION!"

"H-huh?! What was that?" I sat up quickly in bed, glancing around at my surroundings. My bedroom consisted of a small bed, which I was currently occupying, a desk, which housed a PC, books and stationery, and a small cupboard. Neither of these was the source of the shouting.

"ORION! Are you even up? You're gonna be late!" shouted my mother, rising up the stairs to my room.

"Mum! It's only 7:30! I don't have to be there for 3 hours!" I replied.

"Yes well, I just want to make sure my boy is going to have the best day of his life!" My mother beamed. Today was my 14th birthday, and I was receiving my first Pokémon.

"Aw mum! You're embarrassing me…" I exclaimed. My mother pulled me into a deep hug and then went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

After a nice refreshing meal, I returned upstairs to pack my bag for my journey. I was already dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a small green "5" over my left side, my green and white jacket, and of course, my black hat with a green pokéball emblem on the front. My short brown hair was resting against my neck while my emerald green eyes scanned my little pile I had accumulated.

"Let's see, food, water, Xtransceiver, small cooking pot, utensils, spare pens-"

"Don't forget your spare underwear dear!"

Mothers.

At 10:15 I waved goodbye to my mother and our pet pokémon Lillipup, who barked excitedly, almost like he was sensing the new pokémon I would meet. I simply smiled and continued on my way to Nuvema town, which was just down the hill from our country home. I arrived and walked inside the laboratory.

"Welcome! You must be Orion. I've heard all about you. I'm Professor Juniper."

"Pleased to meet you professor. It's hard not to hear about you!"

The professor laughed. "Humour. I like that. Well, why don't you come this way?"

We walked down a corridor and into a larger room. In the middle of the room sat a small table. On the table there were 3 large pokéball, 6 smaller pokéballs and a green pokédex. I grinned.

"You know my favourite colour! From my mother no doubt…" I said.

The professor simply smiled. "Ok, it is time to choose your partner. This is a very important-"

BOOM!

The wall to our right suddenly exploded inwards, leaving a trail of debris and smoke. I instantly ducked to the floor, where I knew the smoke would be thinnest. Through the haze I saw 3 figures leap through the gaping hole and put the items in a box, then leap out just as quickly.

When the smoke cleared the professor noticed the pokémon had disappeared and cried out.

"What…what just happened!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Crisis & Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, except for Orion. Oh well.**_

"What…what just happened?" murmured the professor.

"I don't know, but I have to go after them." I muttered, as I leaped through the window.

"Orion, wait!" the professor exclaimed. But I was already gone. I sprinted through the woods, looking for something, anything that would help.

"There!" I shouted, locking eyes with a Pidove. We stared at each other for a few seconds, until my eyes momentarily flashed neon green, and suddenly the Pidove was perched on my arm, waiting for my command.

"Alright Pidove, we need to rescue those pokémon. I'll scan the forest floor, can you help in the air?" I asked.

"Pidove-dove!" confirmed Pidove, as the little pokémon soared into the air.

I resumed my sprinting until suddenly I caught sight of a group of figures ahead of me. I ran faster, glad that all those days on the running track with Lillipup had not gone to waste.

The group of figures were suddenly thrown backwards my several air cutter attacks. I glanced up to see the little bird trying its hardest to keep them from running off any further. The group finally collapsed in the dirt. I ran up to them and surveyed the situation. Two men and one woman lay on the ground, wrapped in skin-tight black jumpsuits. On their heads they wore helmets with open visors, showing off their identical icy blue eyes. In the bigger mans hands was the box containing the pokémon.

"Who are you people?" I silently mused, before collecting the box and signalling for Pidove to follow me back to the laboratory.

Meanwhile, Professor Juniper was trying to calm the other pokémon down whilst also instructing a repair crew to seal off the hole in the wall. Unova was famed for its fast rebuilding. I walked into the building with Pidove perched on my shoulder. The professor immediately came over to me.

"Orion, where have you been?" The professor asked.

"Rescuing your pokémon. They should all be there, and the box is still intact, so I can confirm they are not injured." I replied, smiling.

"Orion, that was both very brave and extremely foolish. However, I am in your debt. Who is this little fellow?" she said, gesturing towards Pidove.

"This little fellow pretty much saved the day. If it weren't for him, the thieves would have got away!" I smiled. Pidove stuck out a wing and winked whilst cawing.

"But how did you get him to help? Pidove are known to run away from strangers…" The professor pondered quietly.

I sighed, and decided I should show my hand.

"Professor, I have a gift. My mother says it is very special and is descended from my bloodline. However, this gift has not been seen for a thousand years, meaning most of my ancestors did not know about it."

"And what exactly is this gift?"

"Do you have a place where wild pokémon congregate? Take me there, and I will show you."

We arrived at a small meadow, about a ten minute drive from Nuvema. There were lots of pokémon eating, sleeping or just playing. Deerling frolicked in the tall grass while Basculin swam around in the ponds. The professor led me to a group of Purrloin. Pidove was very curious and hopped down.

"Ok, watch" I said, and knelt down. A Purrloin noticed me and wandered over. We met eyes, and after a couple of seconds, Purrloin was rubbing against my knee. I smiled and looked up at the professor.

"My gift is that I can earn a pokémon's trust and in turn they will help me do things. To put it into simpler terms, it's like having a partner pokémon without the pokéball."

The professor simply smiled.

"That's a wonderful gift, and I think that wherever you go, pokémon will trust you anyway, flashing eyes or not. You demonstrate such caring and kindness that I have made a decision. I am going to give you all three of the Unova starter pokémon!"

I gasped in surprise, shock and joy.

"That's wonderful! Thank you so much professor!"

"Not at all, now, let's get you set up, shall we?" The professor grinned.


	3. Chapter 3 - Partners

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, except for Orion.**_

The professor and I drove back to Nuvema, where my future partners were waiting. Pidove was still on my shoulder, staring intently at the sky. I looked at him and smiled.

"Pidove, for a small pokémon, you are very brave, you know that?" I said quietly.

Pidove immediately chirped in response, and then rose to fly beside the vehicle. He soared over and around the car, all the while yelling his name. He then settled back onto my shoulder. I looked at him and laughed.

"If that was a test to prove your bravery, you passed with flying colours!"

We arrived at Nuvema town shortly after. I knew the way to the laboratory by now so I lead the way. We arrived to find that the repair crew had finished filling the hole in the wall and tidying up the mess. The pokémon in the laboratory were all happy once more and stared at us as we walked by. We came to the room where I had first seen the three Unova starters.

"Now, as I have already told you, I am gifting you with all three of the Unova starter pokémon. These are Snivy, the grass type starter!" the professor said, throwing a pokéball into the air. A small, snake-like pokémon with legs appeared. It was mainly green and light brown in colour, with stunning brown eyes. It looked at me and nodded whilst folding its small arms.

"Snivy has a bit of an attitude problem, meaning it will look down on trivial matters, but I'm sure she will come around given time." The professor explained.

"Next up is Tepig, the fire type starter!"

A small, red and black pig pokémon appeared from the pokéball. It snorted flames out of its mouth with a determined grin on its face.

"This Tepig is battle-ready and he loves a good challenge. I know you two will get along great!"

"Finally, we have Oshawott, the water type!"

An otter with a white head and blue body materialised. It had blue eyes and had a small scalchop on its belly. It started waving its arms and running around excitedly.

"Oshawott is the joker of the group; he loves a good run-around and will always try to entertain you." Professor Juniper laughed.

"Now you have met your partners, I am going to give you this Pokédex. The pokédex automatically records a pokémon's data when you meet it in the wild, or in battles. It can provide moves, stats and area location information about the pokémon. It is a very useful piece of technology for a trainer and I hope you use it well." The professor said.

"I am also going to give you these pokéballs. These are used to catch wild pokémon. You can carry up to six pokémon at one time, extras will be automatically sent to my lab where you can exchange them."

"I hope I didn't bore you, did you get all that?" the professor asked.

"Every word professor, thanks a lot!" I grinned.

"Hmm…Orion. You have a special quality about you, and I don't mean your ability. Maybe you have what it takes to take on the gym challenge?" the professor queried.

"To be honest professor, I have wanted to do that from the age of 5 years old, and now that I have the chance to do it, I think I am ready!" I said confidently.

"Well, I can only wish you good luck, and don't forget, have fun!" the professor smiled.

"Although, I do have one more question…"

"What might that be, professor?"

"What about Pidove? He looks rather attached to you, and he kept looking at you during my explanations…maybe you should take him with you."

I grinned, and turned to Pidove.

"What d'ya say buddy? Want to come along?"

Pidove nodded.

"Well I guess that settles it."

I took one of the pokéballs from the table, unlocked it and threw it towards Pidove. He disappeared in a red light which was soon replaced by a bell-like sound.

"Yes, I got a Pidove!" I said happily. The professor smiled, reminiscing her days as a trainer.

Suddenly the doors of the laboratory opened and a boy walked in. This boy was wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. He had short, golden hair and chocolate brown eyes, and he had a plain black cap on. His face was set in a cheerful smile.

"Good morning professor! I hope I'm not too late." said the boy.

"No Jason, you're on time. Orion here was early." the professor replied, "Orion, I would like you to meet Jason. He too is starting his journey.

"Pleased to meet you Jason." I said smiling, shaking his hand.

"You too Orion. So professor, where are the pokémon?" asked Jason excitedly.

"Well, I gave all 3 of the last lot to Orion, but I will call some more up." replied the professor. She then turned and pressed a button in the table, and the place where my 3 partners had just been sitting revolved around, revealing 3 more pokéballs.

"WAIT, how did you get all three?!" asked Jason, looking shocked. We proceeded to tell him the events that had transpired earlier. He widened his eyes at my ability.

"Wow. That's cool. Took some guts to go after those guys." murmured Jason, staring at me with respect in his eyes.

"Well professor, I have decided that I am going to pick Tepig." said Jason.

"Ok, here he is. Also, here are your pokédex and your pokéballs." started the professor, proceeding to tell Jason what she had just told me.

After she had finished, Jason turned to me with a glint in his eye.

"Hey Orion? Why not have a battle?"

I grinned. "Sure"


End file.
